Nucleic acids found in cells can be deoxyribonucleic acid or ribonucleic acid and can be genomic DNA, extrachromosomal DNA (e.g. plasmids and episomes), mitochondrial DNA, messenger RNA and transfer RNA. Nucleic acids can also be foreign to the host and contaminate a cell as an infectious agent, e.g. bacteria, viruses, fungi or single celled organisms and infecting multicellular organisms (parasites). Recently, detection and analysis of the presence of nucleic acids has become important for the identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), chromosomal rearrangements and the insertion of foreign genes. These include infectious viruses, e.g. HIV and other retroviruses, jumping genes, e.g. transposons, and the identification of nucleic acids from recombinantly engineered organisms containing foreign genes, e.g. Roundup Ready™ plants.
The analysis of nucleic acids has a wide array of uses. For example, the presence of a foreign agent can be used as a medical diagnostic tool. The identification of the genetic makeup of cancerous tissues can also be used as a medical diagnostic tool, confirming that a tissue is cancerous, and determining the aggressive nature of the cancerous tissue. Chromosomal rearrangements, SNPs and abnormal variations in gene expression can be used as a medical diagnostic for particular disease states. Further, genetic information can be used to ascertain the effectiveness of particular pharmaceutical drugs, known as the field of pharmacogenomics. Genetic variations between humans and between domestic animals can also be ascertained by DNA analysis. This is used in fields including forensics, paternity testing and animal husbandry.
Methods of extracting nucleic acids from cells are well known to those skilled in the art. A cell wall can be weakened by a variety of methods, permitting the nucleic acids to extrude from the cell and permitting its further purification and analysis. The specific method of nucleic acid extraction is dependent on the type of nucleic acid to be isolated, the type of cell, and the specific application used to analyze the nucleic acid. Many methods of isolating DNA are known to those skilled in the art, see for example the general reference Sambrook and Russell, 2001, “Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual”. For example, the prior art contains examples of chemically-impregnated and dehydrated solid-substrates for the extraction and isolation of DNA from bodily fluids that employ lytic salts and detergents and which contain additional reagents for long-term storage of DNA samples e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,527 detailing FTA paper and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,922 detailing Isocard Paper. The prior art also contains examples of particle separation methods, e.g. U.S. RE 37,891.
Methods of isolating RNA, particularly messenger RNA (mRNA) are well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, cell disruption is performed in the presence of strong protein denaturing solutions, which inactivate RNAses during the RNA isolation procedure. RNA is then isolated using differential ethanol precipitation with centrifugation. As is well known, RNA is extremely labile and is sensitive to alkaline conditions, as well as RNAses, which degrade RNA. RNAses are ubiquitous within the environment and it has been found that they are difficult to remove from solutions and containers used to isolate RNA.
While many nucleic acid purification procedures are well known and have been in existence for years, these procedures can be time consuming and may employ reagents that present dangers to those performing the purification. For example, it has long been known that DNA and RNA readily can be obtained in a purified form from a test sample using organic extraction procedures, but such procedures can require several extractions and therefore can be time consuming. Additionally, the use of organic solvents is undesirable and dangerous if proper precautions are not followed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe, effective and convenient method for isolating nucleic acids from cells. Methods for simultaneously isolating RNA from DNA are particularly needed.